gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox
Item list idea item:Halloween/List item:Halloween list Item:La Victorie 2016 list Item:La Victorie/List/2016 Item:Chance Item/List/2016 Item:Evolving Item/List/2007 Item:Cash Shop/Club Verge/List/2013 Item:Limited Quantity Item/List/2016 NPC:Shopkeeper/List NPC:Primary/List NPC:Secondary/List NPC:Tertiary/List NPC:Chance Item/List NPC:Evolving Item/List NPC:Primary character/List NPC:Primary Character/List NPC:Primary Characters/List NPC:Halloween/Gallery NPC:Halloween design/Gallery NPC:Halloween Design/Gallery Sep 23, 2017 Item:Name/Chance Item/Series Item:Name/CI/Series Item:Name/Evolving Item/Series Item:Name/EI/Series Item:Name/REI/Series Item:Name/GoFusion/Series Item:Name/GoF/Series Item:Name/Bundle Item/Series Item:Name/BI/Series Item:Name/Limited Quantity Item/Series Item:Name/LQI/Series Item:Name/Monthly Collectible Item/Series Item:Name/MCI/Series Item:Name/SDPlus Item/Series Item:Name/SDPI/Series Item:Name/SPD/Series Item:Name/Animated Item/Series Item:Name/AI/Series Item:Name/Set/Series Item:G-LOL/Set/Series Item:G-LOL/Series Item:Name/Gold Shop/Series Item:Name/GS/Series Item:G-LOL/GS/Series Item:Name/Cash Shop/Series Item:Name/CS/Series Category:Animated Item Bundle Category:Animated Chance Item Bundle Oct 04, 2017 Chance Item/Item Item:Name/CII/Series = TESTING = Fish Drop *Item:Arrow Fish Drop *Item:Banggai Cardinal Fish Drop *Item:Boxfish Drop *Item:Candy Corn Drop *Item:Cathulu Drop *Item:Coco Drop *Item:Cuttlefish Drop *Item:Dark Knight Fish Drop *Item:Dew Drop *Item:Diver Drop *Item:Dolphin Drop *Item:Easter Egg Drop *Item:Enki Drop *Item:Fish Drop (lite) *Item:Gingerbread Fish Drop *Item:Goldfish Drop *Item:Gold Nugget Pleco Drop *Item:Gray Snail Drop *Item:Gwee Horse Drop *Item:Hermit Cat Drop *Item:Irrawaddy Dolphin Drop *Item:Jellyfish Drop *Item:Kiki Drop *Item:Killer Whale Drop *Item:Knight Fish Drop *Item:Lazor Fish Drop *Item:Lila the Mermaid Drop *Item:Lime Snail Drop *Item:Mantaray Drop *Item:Memphis Drop *Item:Mimi Drop *Item:Momo Drop *Item:Mr. Cooks Drop *Item:Mr. Pinchi Drop *Item:Narwhal Drop *Item:Nautilus Drop *Item:Ninja Fish Drop *Item:Octopii Drop *Item:Orange Snail Drop *Item:Penguin Drop *Item:Piranha Fish Drop *Item:Pirate Starfish Drop *Item:Reindeer Drop *Item:Scooter Blenny Fish Drop *Item:Scuba Hamster Drop *Item:Sea Angel Drop *Item:Seahorse Drop *Item:Sea Slug Drop *Item:Sharktooth Fish Drop *Item:Snow Crystal Drop *Item:Spikey Drop *Item:Squid Drop *Item:Starfish Drop *Item:Streamer Fish Drop *Item:Submarine Drop *Item:Toxic Drop *Item:Turtle Shell Drop *Item:Watermeat Drop *Item:Zoey Drop Gaia Gold content Cash, Tokens, Tickets, and Credits Gaia Cash is also a unit of exchange on Gaia Online. It can do everything that regular Gaia Gold can except for be used in the Marketplace and Trades. However, Gaia Cash also enables Gaian users to buy Premium Items from Gaia Cash Shops such as La Victoire, Phin Phang, and Back Alley Bargains. Tokens are used to play games with betting options such as Slots and Blackjack. And Tickets are the only unit of exchange that can be used in the Prize & Joy Gift Shop. While Credits are a unit of exchange that can be used at H.R. Wesley's exchange. Methods of Earning Gold, Cash, Tokens, Tickets, and Credits Methods of generating Gold *'Posting in the forums' - A common and main method to generate income. The more time spent between posts, the more gold is earned. This is intended to encourage well thought out replies. With a gold system in place however, the amount of gold given begins at its starting bonus per day and reduces itself by half with each post. However, it will go up again if there is a long gap between posts. / as of March 11, 2011 *'Commenting' - This is activated by posting in Profiles comments, or commenting in the Arenas, the amount of gold given begins at its starting bonus, and then decreases slowly thereafter. *'Polling / Voting' - Some user-started polls have the "poll whore" option for those who are simply voting for gold with no interest in the associated topic. There are some guilds on Gaia Online that are dedicated to such activities. Due to the gold system, the first poll of the day generates at its starting bonus, and then decreases slowly thereafter. *'Lurking' - The most common gold-gaining method of newer or more reserved Gaians involves reading countless threads with no real intent to post. Possibly the slowest method, but by the design of the site, it is recommended for new users to lurk around on Gaia's forums to acquaint themselves while still earning gold. One can also receive various amounts of gold for "surfing the pages". *'Daily Chance' - When a user first logs in each day, the Daily Chance, a random lucky dip-like chance machine, can be taken by clicking on the small claw-game in the top bar of each main page. As well as varying amounts of gold, the user can also obtain many items: gaming items, clothes, and housing items. The items range greatly in value. *'Gold Lotto' - The Gold Lotto acts as a gold sink but also gives everyone a chance to hit the jackpot and possibly win millions in gold. Thus far the most known payout without hitting the jackpot as been *'Selling Items at Shops' - items that have been gained in trades or "Daily Chance" can be sold at any store for 'half' of their shop price. *'Item Gathering' - Collecting game items in minigames and environments then selling them in the marketplace. **'Flowers' - While in Gaia Towns, users will see a variety of flora in each square. These flowers can be sold in the marketplace individually or can be turned into bouquets then sold for a higher profit. **'Bugs' - While in Gaia Towns, users will be able to capture a variety of bugs in each square. These bugs can be sold in the marketplace individually or can be exchanged for inks then sold for a higher profit. **'Trash' - While in Gaia Towns, users will see an abundance of trash in each square. By gathering this trash, it can be sold in the marketplace individually or can be turned into trash items and sold for a higher profit. **'Fishing' - Gaia Fishing allows users to fish in different ponds using rods and bait that they purchased. Fish can be sold in the marketplace or to the Gaia Shops. The fish can also be turned into various headgear. **'Gambling' - Playing in the games and selling the tickets and credits for profit in the marketplace, or exchanging them to their proper shop exchanges to turn them into wearable items that can then be sold on the marketplace. **'Prize Wheel' - Seen in Gaia Rally or arriving with various sponsored worlds. These wheels invite a player to spin it for an item, gold, or special sponsor item. *'Towns' - While walking through towns, Gaians can click on trees, rocks, and bushes to "shake" them, which can earn them gold. *'Donations' - Receiving "donations" from other Gaia users who are kind enough to do so. However this rarely occurs outside of the charity forum. *'Rare events' - Obtaining rare/random events. These events happen randomly so are not a dependable source of income, however, they happen frequently enough that many users do obtain gold or items to be sold in this manner. The events that happen with Gaia Users are as follows: **Blue Giftbox - random uncommon or rare item **Brown Giftbox - random uncommon item (not very valuable, but they can't be found in stores) **Pink Giftbox - random rare item (these are more valuable) **Enchanted Wooden Trunk - random uncommon housing item **Enchanted Golden Trunk - random rare housing item **Fat Cat Alert! - random uncommon or rare item **Ancient Chest - Gift from Overseer containing a large host of items which prices range from 100g to 42k **Aquarium Lucky Chest - random chest that can be found in place of the Daily Chance or in the Aquarium which contains a rare item that is worth more than the cost of the key to open the chest. *'Vending' - Many of the richest Gaians make their gold by working the marketplace, similar to how it's done in real life. They buy items low, and sell them higher to make a profit; some even go so far as to buy up a large quantity of a certain item and attempt to control the item's price. This is known as Artificial Inflation (AI) or Market Manipulation (MM). To successfully accomplish a feat like this is extremely difficult, considering the abundance of most items; prices usually drop to normal within hours after an AI attempt. This is due to many Gaians trying to sell at the new, higher price, or there's simply not enough demand for the item. Most Gaia marketers simply find under- or mis-priced items and sell them for a higher value. Monthly Collectibles, which have high demand, and usually consistently raise in price, are popular items to be vended. *'Contests' - Users run art, avatar, poetry, or any theme of contests. Official site wide contests are run in the Arenas every week. **'Dice Game' - A forum post feature that allows users to select a dice roll, then by posting their result, they could be the potential winners of the contest if they hit a certain number the Thread creator posted. *'Selling Artwork' - Artistic users can sell artwork for profit. Artwork is often based on the buyer's avatar if sold in the Shops Forum. *'Gambling' - Also, user-run "lotteries" who disperse tickets for a fee, with the winners chosen by an online randomiser. However, some scammers will never select a winner, and cheat a user out of their prize. This is a bannable offense. *'Aquariums' - By taking care of Aquariums, Gaians will please the Overseer, a small gift-giving clam who lives in the tank. Like the Daily Chance, users get their reward once a day. Items are said to be better for better tank health, this is usually the case. **'Booty Grab' - By lurking around in a Booty Grab thread, a user can trigger a mini game called "Booty Grab" in a Gaian's Signature. This game has fishes drop gold that can be caught by moving the mouse where the gold falls. (In addition, Giftboxes and Hermit Cats can be obtained). It is considered the fastest and most efficient way to gather gold (other than selling art). Methods for generating Gaia Cash *Purchase Online: By use of Home Phone/DSL(US Only), Paypal, credit card, or mobile. Gaia Cash can be instantly ordered from Gaia Online. *Mail In: Check or money order payable to Gaia Online. They accept cash too, but no coins. *Gift Cards: Anybody can go to a participating store and buy Gaia Cash Cards ranging from $5-$50 (these cards may also contain rare and/or special premium items) and inputting the PIN numbers on Gaia's Cash Page. There is a maximum of 3 PINs per day. *Cash offers: A Gaian may complete an offer such as sign up for another Gaia sponsored site to get free Gaia Cash. However, it is not recommended because most offers ask for personal information which can easily be sold to Third Parties. *Gaia special Events: Sometimes Gaia Online will thank users and encourage them to buy Gaia Cash by adding some to their GC count. However, this free GC disappears after an event is over. **Promageddon: Gaia gave away free Gaia Cash just before Promageddon to help Gaians purchase Promageddon items. This 40 GC disappeared after Promageddon. Methods to generate Tokens *Gold Mountain: By talking to Lex, a Gaian can use Gaia Gold to obtain Game Tokens. *Daily Chance: This may give a Gaian some Tokens each day, ranging from 5-50 from one Daily Chance. *Marketplace: A Gaian can purchase more Tokens at a slightly lower price if he/she runs out. These Tokens are bought with Gaia Gold. Methods to generate Tickets *Gaming: Play Games to win Tickets. *Marketplace: Tickets may be purchased if he/she runs out. These Tickets are bought with Gaia Gold. Methods to generate Credits *Word Bump: Playing this game will earn players 3 types of credits: Bachelor's Credit, Master's Credit, and Doctorate's Credit. *Marketplace: All three Credits may be purchased with Gaia Gold. Clean up listing *Avatar Card *Best In Show Contest 2k14 September *Bid Blast *Catch/Page *Choose Your Own Prize Adventure 2k13 August *Cold Weather Accessories 2k13 September *Contest:2k11-Jul-27: Create a Comic *Contest:2k11-Jul-28: Global Gaians *Contest:2k11-Oct-03: Gaia Word Hunt *Contest:2k11-Oct-04: Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove *Contest:2k11-Oct-26: Gaian Halloween *Contest:2k12-Apr-23: Fruit Salad *Contest:2k12-Aug-23: Monster Costume *Contest:2k12-Dec-19: Sweets for a Sweetie *Contest:2k12-Feb-03: Make Your Own Moga *Contest:2k12-Feb-29: CrosStitch Signature *Contest:2k12-Jun-21: Hats Off *Contest:2k12-Oct-24: Winter Coat *Contest:Original Character 2k13Apr24 *Contest:Rainy Day 2k13Feb25 *Daily Stamp Card *Flynn's Plunder *Forums/Page *Gaia Cinemas *Gaia Forums/GAIA Online/Announcements/Community Announcements *Gaia Forums/GAIA Online/Announcements/Featured Announcements *Gaia Forums/GAIA Online/Announcements/Items/Sales Announcements *Gaia Forums/GAIA Online/Announcements *Gaia Forums/GAIA Online/Gaia News & Updates *Gaia Forums/Thread/Staff Updates *Gaia Menu Bar *Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Gaia Live Broadcast *Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Genkimix *Gaiapedia:Sandbox/PocketCon *Gaia Personals *Gaia Profiles *Gaia Standard Time *Gaia VJ *Games/Page *GCash/Page *GeeMoji *Gobble Gobble Bang Bang *GoFusion *Halloween Costume 2k13 June *Home/Page *It's a Zoo Out There 2k14 March *Manga *Map:Buttercup Cafe/Exchange Flowers *Map:Club Verge/Gaia Guilds *Map:Club Verge *Map:Durem Depot/Exchange Bugs *Map:G CORP/Gaia Guilds *Map:G CORP *Map:H&R Wesley/Exchange School Credits *Map:La Victoire *Map:Loyal's Bazaar/Gaia Guilds *Map:Loyal's Bazaar *Map:Macy's MStyleLab *Map:Mecha Neko *Map:MTV Sunset Couture *Map:OMNIDOME *Map:Rococo *Map:Ruby's Rack/Exchange Trash *Map:S CORP/Gaia Guilds *Map:S CORP *Map:Shop of Fancy *Map:Skin Tyte/Exchange Inks *Map:Ster Academy *Map:The Ole Fishing Hole/Exchange Fish *Map:The Treehouse *Mini Comic *My Gaia/Page *Paws NPC Fan Art Contest 2k14 October *Promote My Post *Shops/Page *Smashblox *Steampunk Wear 2k14 January *Switchem *Template:Feature/preload *Template:Glossary/preload *Template:Location/preload *The Playpen *World/Page